May It Be
by AdiosImAGhost
Summary: "The stars are the street lights of eternity."


**This is inspired by listening to the song _May It Be, _by Enya; after I watched _Lord of the Rings_ yet again, and then listened to this song a ridiculous amount of times. Gawd, I'm a saddo. Anyway, listen to it, it's fantastic.**

**So, I don't own _The Vampire Diaries. _Or, you know, Enya. Or Jack London. 'Cause he's a bloke. Or _Lord of The Rings, _since I mentioned it there. Also, the summary is a quote, by the ever-so-famous Anon.**

**This'll probably be a simple one-shot, of course Delena filled.**

**:3**

* * *

_I would rather by ashes than dust!  
I would rather that my spark should burn out in a brilliant blaze,  
Than it should be stifled by dry-rot.__  
__I would rather be a superb meteor,  
Every atom of me in magnificent glow,  
Than a sleepy and permanent planet.  
The function of man is to live, not to exist.  
I shall not waste my days trying to prolong them.  
I shall use my time._

_- _Jack London (1876-1916)

* * *

She lies on her back, arms folded beneath her head; the soft grass pressing against what is bare of her skin. A short, swift blast of cold wind blows at her despite the warm summer night, shaking a few of the leaves from the trees in its path. But she doesn't shiver - the night is far too beautiful to be marred by a simple cold breeze.

The sky above her is peppered silver with the stars, gathered around the nearly full moon like worshippers praising their God. Involuntarily, a sigh manages to escape past her lips - the night sky is always able to enchant her, no matter how many times she sees it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She doesn't move to see who says this to her - though she has a pretty good idea. He moves into her field of vision, just to the right, and she looks at him, then to the stars, then back to him again.

"Damon." She acknowledges him, and idly pats the ground next to her. "Lie down."

Damon obeys, and shrugs his jacket off before he leans back and hits the ground with an audible thump.

"So, what are we looking at?"

She doesn't reply to his query, instead focusing her attention back to the night sky. In turn, he focuses his attention on her. Sees the contours of her body lit up by the moonlight. Watching how her chest rises and falls each time she breathes. She's a million times more fascinating to him than the stars will ever be. He notices her lips curve up into a slight smile, as if she can almost sense that he is watching her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He repeats.

"I have none." She looks at him briefly, teasingly, and smiles. "I'm just... content. It's a nice change from having to think. I'm just... So tired." She sighs, and then her mouth opens into a round 'o' as she yawns as if to emphasise her point. "But I can't sleep."

His brow furrows at this, and he feels an overwhelming sense of guilt - guilt that despite all his power, he can't ease her suffering, not one bit. He knows, in his (admittedly unbeating) heart, that he would do anything to make her happy. Of course, his idiot of a brother should be here with her - but he's out somewhere in the woods, chewing on a squirrel. Disgusting.

"Still though, I don't want to sleep. Because," - she gestures up toward the sky - "Then I'd miss all of this."

The wind picks up again, and blows her hair across her face. She reaches up to swat the rogue strands out of the way, but he beats her to it. Gently, so gently, he moves them, fingers brushing across her cheek; and unable to help herself, she unwillingly shivers at the contact.

Damon laughs to himself, taking pride in knowing exactly where and how to touch her to get a reaction out. She, on the other hand, frowns and inwardly curses her weakness.

He reaches out, noticing the frown on her face, and catches her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Elena's heart skips a beat or two in her chest, and she hopes to God that he doesn't notice it. She rolls over, closer to him, and lies her head on his chest. A surprisingly intimate gesture from her, and it leaves Damon shocked for a moment.

"How about you?" She asks him. "What's on your mind? I'll bribe you with a dollar for your thoughts."

"Nothing, really... We should do this more often, you know."

"Do what?" She looks up to him, confusion in her eyes. Enough light from the moon shines down, just enough for her to see the outline of his face and the bright gleam of his eyes.

"Just... I hardly ever get to be with you alone, as a friend. It's nice to simply... be. You know?"

She places her head back onto his chest, and he can feel it moving as she nods. Touch her, he dares himself. And he does. He reaches out, just with the tips of his fingers, and lightly strokes her hair. Damon expects her to jump up and slap him for doing that, but she doesn't move; in fact she seems to move a bit closer to him.

"You know," he says. "Everything is going to be okay."

Elena laughs lightly, merrily, and he hears her voice. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Just, thanks. For saying it's gonna be okay. Even if it is just what you say."

He feels as her muscles relax, and her breathing slows, becoming steadier and deeper - and he realises she's falling asleep, at last. For a moment, he smiles, and then wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes to join her slumber; the stars still hanging bright above, as if to watch them sleep.

* * *

**Super short, but ah well.  
I only checked over this once, 'cause I'm lazy and I just wanted to get it posted so I could be viciously mauled by you guys if necessary. So if it's got loads of mistakes in it, I'm very sorry. Also, sorry if Damon and Elena are OOC. Get the pain over with!  
;D**

**Review please, and I'll love ye forever.**

**:3**

**xxx**


End file.
